Z Nation Collection
by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: A collection of various oneshots that include pain, comfort, and often just laughs. Crossposted fics on Tumblr and AO3 under this same username. Do not repost my fics or steal them.
1. The Old Woman (Also a Fic on here)

**When 10K is struck down by Anthrax, he bonds with an old Mennonite woman who takes care of him. Just some 10K loving Hurt/Comfort and Fluffy stuff.**

The sores hurt. His whole body hurt. It hurt like Murphy and his horde had trampled him before he was run over by that goddamn cheese wheel. Though, 10K figured it was the Anthrax making him feel like this. Who'd have thought, you go to a Mennonite farm, kill a couple sheep, save some nice Mennonite farmers, and then get damned Anthrax. How in the 7 layers of Zombie Hell did that work anyway?!

That was what 10K wanted to know. There he was, helping the innocent Mennonites (who probably didn't know what Condoms were), and he gets whacked with a major case of Anthrax. Plus, there were minimal antibiotics to treat it with. That was what you got for helping people.

There was a nice old woman, though. She milled around, wiped away sweat, give people comfort, and then redo her rounds around the sick room. The old woman seemed to mill around 10K the most though. She would give him a nice, motherly pat on the shoulder (and sometimes adjust his blanket or pillow) and even helped others take sips of water when they wanted it. 10K's sores, however, were absolutely killing him. He could barely open his eyes, let alone open his mouth wide enough to get a mouthful of water. He did have to admit though, the water sounded absolutely heavenly at this point.

Tommy was simply resting on the warm bed for what seemed like an eternity when the woman returned. She knelt down next to the boy, smiling sweetly as he cracked his eyes open. His mouth was perpetually open. It seemed too swollen everywhere for him to close it. Tommy thought he remembered his Pa telling him that sometimes, when you inhaled Anthrax, it made all the mucous muscles swell up. Maybe that was why he was struggling.

The woman smiled and stroked some of the hair off his forehead before beginning to gently sponge down his lips. She seemed to want to make sure his lips didn't crack. Tommy liked that. He hated split lips. The woman grabbed a small bowl of water and dipped a new cloth in before placing it between Tommy's lips. She then continued to wipe at his face, being careful around the festering sores.

After a moment or two, Tommy got the gist of her motions and gently sucked on the wet cloth. He wanted to moan in happiness. He hadn't realized just how dry and raw his mouth and lips had become. But the woman was helping him and he wasn't even one of her people.

They continued the process a few more times before she placed the cloth in the water again. She then got ready to continue on to the next person, but Tommy grabbed her hand quickly. She looked down in shock, barely masking the surprise at the fact 10K was actually able to move. She just didn't know how persistent and pig-headed Thomas Avery the Second was.

"Thank you," 10K rasped out, trying to adjust his head position a little more. He licked his lips and felt a sudden urge to cough, but bit it back. She'd just finished with him. He didn't want to make her have to work even more.

The old woman smiled brightly and crouched down, her weary bones clicking as she settled in front of Tommy's bed. He pushed his shoulders against the straw mattress, shifting his position, and then struggled to catch his breath after the movement. She stroked through his hair, much like a mother would. tommy felt like he was back home with his mother. He let out a tiny purring noise at the back of his throat and closed his eyes.

"You are very welcome, Child. How are you feeling?" the old woman asked, gently stroking through his shaggy black hair a moment later. He blinked at the sudden exhaustion he felt, but forced a smile. For her benefit, at least, he smiled. Tommy felt like he was choking on air.

"Tired," he breathed out. "chest hurts. Feels like it'll explode." He managed to lift one, limp hand and pressed the palm to his sternum.

The woman clicked as fear suddenly came into Tommy's eyes. He let out a wet cough and then rushed out a sentence.

"M-My friends! Did they leave me?" He felt childish for asking. He was a lone wolf! He was Thomas Avery the Second, Survivalist extraordinaire! But they needed to move on to California and get Murphy to the CDC. For some reason, Tommy was actually afraid he had been left behind. The old woman seemed to notice his fear. She gently shushed him and shook her head soothingly.

"No, child. The woman. The black one, yes? She is running around trying to find more medication, for you. And the one that smells like the drugs? He is delivering the other woman's baby. They did not leave you. The Latino man, however, he seems like he wants to leave." Tommy felt her run her thumb over his temple, the one not covered with a festering sore. Tommy's eyes fluttered like a child's would, but he forced them open a moment later.

Tommy slowly nodded, his breath evening out. Then, his chest suddenly hitched and he was spitting out blood, attempting to catch his breath afterwards. He heard the liquid churning in his lungs. It stayed there as he coughed, but then it all came up. It sprayed out over the pillow and Tommy heard the woman's breathing hitch for a moment. His eyes fluttered in exhaustion, leaving him unable to see the sad, somewhat pitying look the woman had.

"Poor child," she whispered, whipping the blood away from Tommy's red lips. He slipped into unconsciousness quickly, his breaths coming quickly and shallowly, leaving his face rosy and pinched.

"How's our guy?" Roberta asked as she knelt down on the other side of the woman. She placed a hand on the top of the boy's head, at the crown, and gently rubbed it. That was all that she could do while they waited on him to get better. Or... Or until he received mercy. They could move him, but they had medication right now.

"He is scared," the old woman pronounced slowly.

Roberta threw her a surprised look, but then felt understanding zing through her. 10K had any number of reasons to be scared. Damn, the kid was probably dying from Anthrax!

"He asked for you. All of you. He was afraid you had left him behind," she explained, emphasizing with her hands as she gestured to the boy. "One of first things he asks. He says 'My friends. Did they leave me?' He was worried. I know a worried child. I raised four children."

Roberta's heart wrenched for a moment as she looked at the teen with serious eyes. They would have to get him through this. She scratched at his scalp, watching as the boy relaxed and attempted to push his head into her hand. She had to stop when she felt another pustule. Instead, Warren wiped some of his hair off his sweaty scalp.

"We'd never leave him. Believe it or not, he holds us together. He's strong and fierce. Can kill a zombie with a rubber band and a paper clip," Roberta said with a fond smile. She glanced up at the old woman and sighed again before focusing on 10K.

"He reminds all of us of someone that we left behind. Our childhood. He's so innocent, yet he's got this knowledge of the world. We'd never leave our guy, not if we can help it. He's probably most of the reason we got so far. Most of us would be dead from stupid mistakes without his sharpshooting skills." Roberta was mumbling it as she continued to try and get some of the sweat off the teen's forehead. His chest heaved up and down rapidly, hitching whenever he spit up more blood. Her heart kept wrenching when she looked down at him.

"We have those people here as well," the old woman replied as she wiped more blood off 10K's lips. The boy didn't even flinch anymore.

Roberta nodded as she patted the teen's shoulder. She stood when she saw Vasquez. She'd be back. They'd always come back for 10K.

"I'll be right back," she promised the both of them. She swiped one hand through the teen's sweaty hair before leaving.

When Roberta left, the old woman clicked her tongue. She could feel the boy's fever from where she was sitting. He had to be sweltering. Just how high would his fever get before his brain turned to mush? The woman looked up at their 'leader' and shook her head.

"They need to be here. He is very sick. His fever, it is the highest I have seen. He is fighting, but is sick." The woman continued to try and cool 10K down, but the cool cloth did very little to help. She placed a very cool cloth on his forehead in the end.

Tommy attempted to tip it off immediately. The woman, however, placed her wrinkly hand on the cloth, keeping it in its spot. After a moment 10K began to calm, but the woman still didn't feel right about this.

"There we go," she whispered and stroked his cheek, making sure to avoid any sores. He tipped his head into her palm, but remained asleep. The blissful sleep would help him, she knew.

"Fritz, what do we do? More people are sick."

Fritz looked at her, desperation in his eyes.

"We continue the way we are. Then, when this has passed, we continue our way of life." Fritz placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before looking down at the boy. He had saved some of their people. A man like that deserved as much help as they could offer.

The woman returned to 10K, who was beginning to twitch and shift in his sleep. She smoothed another hand over his hair and began to sing, hoping to ease the boy. No one deserved to be suffering in their final times.

The boy looked like her own son. He had gone off with a wife- a pretty little Native American girl- and left the community almost twenty years ago. Last she had heard, they had a son and were raising him to survive. She wondered if the boy knew her son. She shook off the thought when 10K's eyes fluttered open- just for a moment- before sliding back down. She could tell he was mostly aware, however.

"Hello again," she whispered soothingly. She pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and patted his cheek. "Your friend, the black one? She was here a moment ago. She said she will be back."

Tommy's eyes fluttered and he blinked sluggishly. No words or recognition appeared, but he seemed to understand. He coughed harshly, more goopy blood appearing from his mouth. After just another quick moment, the boy let out a sigh and fell back into his restless sleep.

The woman smiled. That was just like her own Thomas.

She took his hand, squeezing it gently. Tommy laid there, holding the hand loosely and latching onto the comfort she provided. Very gently, the old woman bathed his face with a cloth before continuing to his neck. There was nothing she could do but provide him comfort. No one should die alone.

They sat like that for a while, the woman providing comfort. She hadn't moved on to another, wanting to sit with a boy she felt kinship with. He slept on, his fever continuing to climb and climb as she attempted to combat it. The boy's eyes slid open again after another moment.

"Hello again," the woman proclaimed happily as she bathed down his chest. There were now pustules showing there as well. She wanted to cry for the young man.

"Hi," Tommy breathed out sluggishly. His eyes kept dipping down as he fought against the exhaustion attempting to claim him. "I-If I die, can you do something for me?" He felt like his body was already failing. There weren't anymore meds, he knew. Roberta would have already given it to them if it had been found. He needed to make sure that his friends knew something.

"You can tell them yourself, yes?" she asked as she pulled his shirt over his head. She had a full washcloth that she could dip in water and rest on the pustules. Tommy's eyes fluttered and he shook his head. He was going to die, and so was everyone else.

"My name is Tommy. I-I never gave them my name," he mumbled as his lungs began to churn again. It was like the feeling when you were trying to hold back diarrhea. His lungs felt like they were going to fill with fluid. Tommy licked his lips.

"Th-There's a cabin two miles west of the California lab. My cabin. Old one. they should use it if I turn." Fear then took over his eyes, perhaps for one of the first times since he was trained by his Pa.

"Don't le-" Tommy cut off with a wild cough and curled up on his side. He hacked up blood, it landing on the pillow again. His eyes tried to slip shut, but he forced them open.

"Don't let me turn," he wheezed before quickly passing out. His body went limp and he was out immediately.

The woman grabbed at his neck, rolling him over to check if he were alive. After feeling the gentle, but faint beating of his heart, she knew he was getting ready to go. She glanced up at Fritz, who made a sign in their religion.

"Let him go in peace. Then we will help him cross over."

The woman knew who was coming and why they were there before they even spoke. The man and the woman were there in the room before she knew it and the man grabbed the boy. The teen was hung off his shoulder like meat, but the woman knew that it was the only way he could be carried. But Thomas began to cough and hack on the way, blood spattering and dripping on the man's Kevlar vest. She winced, but stayed where she was.

"Go in peace. Grace to you," Fritz whispered, everyone echoing his words. The old woman stared as the three left.

"Grace to you," she whispered before returning to her duties. No one should die alone.

In the back of the truck, Addy sat and stroked at 10K's shoulder, trying to nudge the teenager awake. He was fighting it, his body not yet strong enough to really wake up. But the boy needed another dose of the life-saving Cipro. Addy also had a little... present. She continued to rub and shake, glancing up to Doc when he wasn't really reacting.

Doc shrugged. He'd never dealt with Anthrax. Hell, he wasn't even a doctor! He sat on the edge of the tailgate as they waited.

Slowly, after even more prompting, 10K's eyes slid open. He let out an ungrateful moan when the sunlight hit his eyes. Addy smiled.

"Well, would ya look at that," she said, glancing up at the others. Even Vasquez looked relieved that 10K had awoken.

"Welcome back, kid!" Doc proclaimed happily, passing a full Cipro pill to Addy.

Addy pressed it to 10K's lips, but the boy's nose wrinkled and he tipped his head away from the pill. Addy huffed, but he opened his mouth to speak before he took the pill.

"Di- Did she have the baby?" he whispered as he looked around. His eyes blinked heavily as he attempted to clear the sleep.

"Yeah, kid. She had her baby. Take the pill."

10K raised his eyebrows at the pill, but allowed Addy to press it into his mouth. Gently, she was able to get him to swallow some water. It happened with a severe wince due to the pustules upon his face and chin, but the pill went down well.

"Present for ya. There are girls still out there, and you will not die a virgin. I promise. When you do, don't be stupid," Addy proclaimed as she passed over a package. 10K took it carefully and glanced at it.

"Billy Boy Brand Condoms?" he questioned with a raise of the eyebrow, though it seemed halfhearted.

"Don't be stupid, kid. Like that guy. I just don't understand how that happened." Vasquez shook his head as he glanced back at Murphy, Lucy, and Warren. 10K didn't watch, however.

Addy slid next to him and placed his head on her shoulder. His eyes immediately slid shut and he began to drift as he heard one last comment.

"You gotta understand... There was pie."


	2. A Family's Comfort

**After Murphy's bite and his return to the group, 10K struggles to sleep. Including Motherly Warren, Important Doc, and Awesome Addy.**

 **(Slight Murphy Bashing y'all)**

 **(Also, posted off my Tumblr.)**

 **So, S3 spoilers... Insomnia, use of medication to help him sleep, nothing too big**

Warren grabbed 10K's collar and pulled him towards her in one smooth motion. Hr let out a small noise of unhappiness and then settled down on the log she'd drug him towards.

"Warren," he said calmly, though he looked rather peeved.

"10K," she replied in an equal tone. He tipped his head up to her and gave her a serious look.

They had a small stare off before Warren finally got behind him and pulled his collar down. Of course, just enough so that she could see the bite mark. He seemed to sulk whole time that she observed his neck.

It looked okay for the most part, scabbing over still. Whatever was in Murphy's saliva really was absolutely horrible at times. It had taken this long for it to just scab over.

"It looks okay. You Feelin' okay now that you're away from Murphy?"

"Yeah. Just tired. Sometimes I feel a pull. In my mind."

"You sleeping yet?" she asked, knowing that her boy had been really struggling lately. It seemed like he couldn't settle anymore. Every time he did, he'd be awoken by something or other.

The silence was enough of an answer. Addy suddenly appeared, a pink bottle in her hand. They could just barely see the first few letters: Bena-

"Have I got the answer for you!" Addy proclaimed. She jingled the bottle with a bright smile and they heard an abundance of pills rattle around.

"Benadryl. Should knock your butt out for hours, man," Doc broke in. Dr. Sun nodded in agreement and 10K found himself staring at the woman who had, just 17 hours before, started the process to make a serum with the antibodies in his blood. And she was making incredible headway.

"Never had it," he mumbled. But when Addy offered him two pills, he grabbed them and dry swallowed them.

The pills took effect almost immediately after 10K had eaten. His eyes began to dropping just before he'd finished his last bite and 10K honestly thought the exhaustion would kill him before Murphy's bite would.

"Sleep, 10K," Warren soothed. His eyes fluttered and then he settled down on the makeshift bed.

Warren helped him settle and he felt his hear being settled on a soft surface.

10K was out in seconds and Warren ran her fingers through his hair. Addy, Doc, and Sun sat around them. While Dr. Sun tapped around on her tablet, the others simply relaxed and enjoyed each other.

The only way to describe the scene was a family watching over their youngest member, standing watch and protecting him from evil.


	3. Slumber - 1

**Based on a headcanon from tumblr, 10k being the sleepy one of their group that slept the longest.**

When they went to bed, 10K was the first one to drift off. Always. He would lay beside the fire, almost too close to it, and quickly fall into the grasp of the sandman. There were times when Warren (on watch, mind you), would watch him and wonder just what he was dreaming of, or if he was dreaming.

At the same time, there were days where 10K would fall asleep sitting up against a log or there was the one time he fell asleep sitting up on the log and fell over. They didn't know why, but no matter what, 10K was always the first to succumb to slumber.

Warren had the first watch that Tuesday night. (Addy and Garnett were real sticklers about saying the day of the week). She sat against the tree trunk and simply watched and listened. She watched her people slumber, the usually skittish and silent 10K burrowed deep into his sleeping bag beside the fire. He always strolled up and took his spot, like he was the rightful king of this very throne. It made her smile each time.

She watched as Addy began to settle. She and Mack slept next to each other on the opposite side of the fire, facing 10K. Sometimes Warren heard them talking about their semi-mute sniper before they too succumb to sleep. Mack was the wild card and, though 10K was sweet, he could be a little upset with how fixated his girlfriend was with this boy.

Garnett always slept in the truck. Call it cushy, but he liked the fact he could recline the seat and be ready to ride at a moment's notice.

Doc usually slept with his head next to 10K's, and his feet facing the opposite direction. More than once, Addy and Mack had been given the unfortunate pleasure of waking up with Doc's foot in their faces. It always elicited and yell of disgust when it occurred.

Murphy slept with his back to them all, as if he really was too good for the rest of the group.

Each morning, 10K was the last to wake. Maybe it was the fact he was a teenager. Or he could have just been a lazier person before the apocalypse. But something in Warren wanted him to sleep as long as possible.

There was also the fact that when woken up before he was ready, 10K was a downright demon to deal with.

So when Murphy, wanting the blanket folded under 10K's head, went to wake the boy up on Wednesday, Warren quickly pulled her knife and pinned his arm back.

"You wake him up and you get to deal with tired 10K."

Just that sentence was enough to stop him. He pulled his hand away and walked from the situation. Warren knelt down and pulled the sleeping bag up more on 10K's chest.

There was a saying that came to mind suddenly.

Let them sleep. For when they awake, they shall survive this world.

At least, that was the new saying. There was nothing to change in this world. Your only chance was to survive.


	4. Egg-Celent (Slumber - 2)

**In which the group is rudely awoken by a gaggle of geese. Zombie Geese**

It was Friday of that same week when they were so rudely awoken.

By zombie cows. And zombie chickens.

Always the first to sense danger- but not necessarily run from it- 10K was the first awake. He shot up, gun and knife in reach, and quickly aimed at the- Was that a zombie Goose?!- that was about to take a nibble at Addy's toe.

The rest were awake by the next shot, which took out the rampaging Z-Bull.

Warren managed to take out the chicken that was next to her, letting out a noise of surprise at the same time. The ducks and the geese has been able to sneak past their wards so easily. Their only warning had been the Z Bull running into the can system rigged.

"Well isn't this just egg-celent?!" Doc cried. 10K turned to say something when Addy aimed at him and squeezed off a shot.

A noise erupted from 10K that they'd never heard before. He let out the girliest scream they'd ever heard as the bullet passed beside him and caught the goose that was, for lack of better term, about to goose him.

10k narrowed his eyes at Addy, who grinned past her growing awareness of their surroundings. Then he turned to Murphy, who looked like he was about to laugh.

He then turned away and kicked the dead devil's bird off his sleeping bag. Then he threw himself back down and buried his head in the blanket he used as a pillow.

There was a lot of silence before someone- Mack, probably- started laughing.

10K fell back into slumber, not really realizing how close the bullet had come to his ass. Right through the middle of each cheek and through the middle itself was a line of very pale white skin.

Addy really wished she had her video camera still. This would go perfect as a screenshot.


	5. Awaken (Slumber - 3)

**In which 10K is a very angry person when he's woken up prematurely and Murphy incurs his wrath.**

 **Includes Motherly Warren and Family!Group**

10k was snoring. Again.

Murphy honestly couldn't take it anymore. For a kid who was so adamant on silence throughout the day, he was sure as hell loud at night.

He got up, Warren dead asleep and Mack taking a piss about 10 steps from the campsite itself.

Murphy couldn't take it. He needed some good sleep before he had to return to the bullshit that was the apocalypse.

He strolled over to the spot where 10K lay. Murphy prodded his shoulder and then shook the teen, who snapped awake moments later.

"Alarm?!" 10K asked, going to sit up.

"Your snoring is keeping me awake."

With that, Murh-the-smurph strolled his way back to his makeshift bed and laid down.

He was asleep in minutes now that the kid wasn't snoring.

10K, however, didn't find sleep again that night.

Warren was awoken by Mack when light had broken. He looked absolutely terrified, something that didn't occur for one of two reasons: (A) a zombie had attacked during the night and he'd been forced to take them out by hand all alone, or (B) 10K was awake and having a teenage rampage.

"Situation A or B?" she questioned, but found she really didn't need to.

Warren heard the commotion a moment later and sat up. Camp was already disassembled and 10K was pacing around Murphy, kicking dust around and onto their resident asshole Smurph. Doc watched with glee. Warren was sure that, if they had popcorn, Doc would be eating it while he watched this go down.

"You got this?"

"I got this," Warren said and stood, brushing off some of her clothes.

She moved close to 10K and took his arm. He fought for just a second before allowing himself to be pulled away from Murphy. Murphy gave Warren a grateful, completely rested look.

"What did you do to 10K, Murphy?'

"How do you know the kid didn't just wake up in a rampage, huh? I'm the innocent party here!" Murphy tried. Warren fixed him with one of her 'I know you're not innocent so stop' looks.

He broke in two seconds.

"Kid was snoring! I couldn't sleep!"

"So you poked the sleeping Bear?" She cocked an eyebrow and turned to 10K. God, they were all dealing with children. And only one of the people they were dealing with was actually a child. And that child looked like he was pissed, exhausted, and at his wit's end.

Warren knew that 10K had nightmares. They'd gotten worse after Charlie… Passed on. She didn't know why, but it was difficult for him to reach a restful sleep. And when he snored, that somewhat restful sleep became totally unpeaceful. They often had an overtired 10K these days.

"Why were you kicking dust on Murphy?" she asked, using a soothing but also stern voice. Warren steeled herself against the fact she was probably going to get a very childish response from 10K.

"It was time to wake up. He got the same amount of sleep I got."

That actually sounded pretty thought-through in Warren's mind.

"Okay. 10K, you cannot kick dust on Murphy, no matter what your thoughts rationalize it as. Okay?"

She garnered a slow nod.

"You are riding with us in the cab of the truck today. Murphy gets the back. You need some sleep."

Warren expected some sort of fight. But the boy just sagged a little in her grip.

Charlie's death had affected everyone these days, and it seemed like 10K was suffering just as much as she was.

Addy could drive today. She and 10K had a little bit of bonding to do.

–

10K fought sleep for the first ten miles. After that, well, Warren felt his head dip onto her shoulder and him drift away. But those ten miles were pure and utter hell.

He sat there defiantly, blinking heavily and glaring whenever Murphy made a noise in the back of the truck. Finally, in his frustration at being awoken for the third time (since getting in), 10K whipped around, way too fast for Warren to stop him, and pulled the window down. He grabbed a can full of peaches and chucked it through the beer window, catching Murphy in the shoulder.

Warren had to fight laughter at that one.

Then he turned his aggression on Mack, who was fiddling with the CD player while Addy drove. It was only glares, but Warren knew they were chocked full of heat. That one she knew from experience and really didn't want to be on the other end of the glaring.

"10K, go to sleep. We'll be at our next stop soon. It'll be for lunch," Addy tried.

10K gave her a sullen look.

"Not hungry." He hadn't eaten breakfast either.

"Then sleep."

When he stared out the window, his hand wringing his rifle handle, Warren grabbed one hand and held it. With her free hand she directed his head against her shoulder and began to stroke through his hair.

He dropped off just moments later, with Warren's soothing touch and comforting presence around him.

She turned around and pulled the window open behind them. Warren stared at Murphy and shook her head.

"Don't poke the sleeping Bear."


	6. Slow Day

**In which there's a slow day, a sullen 10K, a sarcastic Murphy, a wonderful Addy, a super Doc, and a great Warren**.

Its a slow day on the road. Warren, having driven the few days previously, was now perched in the back with 10K and Doc. 10K sat between the two adults, pretty much dozing in the warmth of the sun. The winter days were beginning to get to all of them.

She wondered if this was what Charlie felt when he talked about his family; the warmth of having a few people that she loved around her.

Of course, maybe the closest person to Warren was Addy, especially after Charlie and Mac. Sure, she and Vasquez were close, but not as close as the two woman had become.

Perhaps the next closest was 10K. For a kid who hadn't said a single word for two weeks after joining their expedition, 10K was now vocal enough that he said what was on her mind.

Doc was next, of course. And then Murphy.

Then Vasquez, because that guy was shady from the get go.

Warren glanced down at 10K, who let out a soft snort in his doze. His body began to slump over, like it did every half hour, and Warren immediately looked to Doc.

Doc carefully helped to right 10K, but the boy simply continued to slide down, and down, and down. He landed against Warren's shoulder.

She smiled and glanced up at Doc.

"He out?" Addy asked from the front seat. Doc nodded and pulled off his own jacket to drape over 10K.

"And perfect timing too," he called. "I don't know how much longer I coulda dealt with sullen, overtired teenager!"

Murphy snorted from the bed of the truck. Vasquez quickly shot a glare at him from the passenger seat, shaking his head.

"You know, Murphy, you woke him up. We should sat you up next to him."

It was Addy's turn to laugh. She turned to Vasquez. She kept her attention on the road, however, as she spoke.

"And ruin all chance of hope for the human race? No. Not one of us would risk that. 10K'll sleep for a little while, hopefully with no nightmares, and we'll be perfect. No maiming of the hope of the human race for us, thank you Mr. Mysterious Vasquez."

Warren glanced down at 10K. She took in his floppy black hair and the bags under his eyes. She took in his peaceful expression and his childlike looks. Warmth billowed in her chest. It radiated through her whole body and she knew what this was.

It was home.

These people were her home and nothing could change that.


	7. Speak

**A 10K without a single bit of a voice.**

 **Let me just explain: when I say that 10K hasn't spoken in his lifetime, I mean in the time that Thomas has become 10K. So since the death of his father, when 10K was "born".**

Thomas hadn't actually spoken in more than three quarters of his whole life. That was saying something for the common world. The developed world, that is.

10K hadn't spoken in his own life.

His father had been really good about not pushing his son. When Thomas went silent after the accident, they'd just thought it was simple trauma. Then he'd gone in for a CT and an MRI. And they'd found the spots.

They were little spots of damage, located mostly in his speech and language area of the brain. Very quickly, Thomas had been diagnosed with Aphemia, a language disorder. Thomas could heard, comprehend, and write the languages he knew, but was unable to actually speak it. And there was very little chance he'd ever speak again, if any at all.

When the apocalypse hit, it had been difficult to keep a hold of Thomas. In the beginning it hadn't been so hard, really. They stayed in the cabin as long as they could. But then they needed to leave, as there was a new horde arriving. They'd made it about a year.

When they had to leave and Thomas couldn't call out to his father to check in, it had been hard for his father to cope, knowing that Thomas could be attacked and being eaten and he'd never know. Because his son couldn't speak and make a sound. He'd been one of the ones who never progressed in speech therapies.

Then Thomas Avery the First had been bitten and received mercy before his son had even fathomed it.

-.-.-.-

"So, kid, what's your name?" Doc asked as they say around a campfire one night.

10K looked up at him and put his plate down. Maybe he'd indulge the man who had actually gotten them to stop and pick him up. Besides, Doc has already asked 4 times.

Everyone looked up, and 10K found himself being stared at.

He swiftly made a thumbs up and shook it once, from left to right, and then quickly slid it into a 'K' motion.

Warren was the first to open her mouth to speak. 10K was smiling as he watched Doc try to decipher what had been said.

"Did he just sign?"

10K nodded and ate a quick bite of his food. He went to repeat his name sign when Doc snapped his fingers and pointed to 10K in a quick, slightly shocking motion.

"10K! You said your name was 10K!" he all but shouted. Garnett quickly shushed him and shook his head. He was living with idiots. Idiots that would get them killed.

10K nodded and pointed to Doc, as if they were playing a very important game of charades.

Doc was silent for a quick moment before he snapped back with a reply.

"What the hell kind of name is 10K?"

10K pointed to himself and then tapped two fingers on top of the two on his other hand, both outstretched from a fist.

'My name,' he'd signed. He gave them all a shit eating grin and opened his mouth, trying to see if he could even make so much as a croak.

He strained hard for a moment and then felt something. It may not be speech, but he could feel it.

Warren and Cassandra seemed to listen. Maybe thinking he was about to speak.

Then he burped. Loudly and impressively.

10K closed his mouth and tried to fight back the laughter that was rising in his chest, even though he was unable to really say anything or make noises. There was really no way for him to be able to make a noise when he was conscioisly thinking of it. But Pa used to tell him that he made noises sometimes, when his body was least expecting it to happen.

Even Murphy laughed at the disgusted looks on Warren and Cassandra's faces.

It was worth it.

-.-.-.-

It was Doc that 10K really got close to. When they were talking one day- well, 10K was listening and nodding while Doc rambled off- 10K was suddenly making a slight humming noise.

Doc tried not to stop talking, but it was a sudden and so… Incredible that he stopped dead.

10K had a proud look on his face when Doc stopped. Then he raised both hands.

'I have been trying hard to make noises. This is all I can do.'

He looked disenhearted for just a second before Doc grabbed him and threw him into a hug.

As time went on, 10K really only made noises in front of Doc, Warren, and Addy, but there was a slight mental aspect to that.

Aphemia was a difficult thing to go through. While he had the lesions on the speech area, the lesions could heal and the brain rewire. 10K's brain was struggling to rewire itself, it seemed.

But with the comfort and the love that 10K- that Thomas- was getting from the group, he was slowly beginning to thrive again.


	8. Track and Field - 1

**Modern AU Where 10K runs Track and Field during High School. Murphy is the rude uncle who, for some reason, does actually come to 10K's meets. Warren is the coach who pushes 10K hard, maybe even too hard at times. Addy throws javelin and shotput (Y'all know she's got hella good arm strength by the way she swings that Z-Whacker around like it's nothing). Doc is the stoner PE Teacher that has a soft spot for the two and comes to meets no matter what. Vasquez works with the runners like 10K.**

 **Brought from this headcanon that 10K was a runner Pre-Z and would run Track and Field without the apocalypse.**

 **BIG NOTE:** **NOTE: THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER HAS BEEN PULLED INTO IT'S OWN LITTLE CHAPTERED FIC AND SERIES AS OF 12/10/16. THERE ARE ONESHOTS AND I JUST DON'T WANT TO PUT THEM HERE AND MAKE EVERYTHING A CONFUSED MESS.**

Possibly the hardest thing for Tommy was getting around. These days, when his mother was nowhere to be found except for in her room and his father was at work, Tommy was more often than not left alone in this house. He was 10, after all.

He felt around the walls and found the small notch right beside the light switch. It was horizontal. He was in the living room, then. He left the light off. There was no point in turning it on anyway, the light wouldn't even hit his eyes.

Tommy plopped down on the couch and grabbed the braille book off the side table. He'd left it there the night previously, knowing that he was going to end up with it today anyway. There were no aides to help him in school, so Tommy was stuck at home trying to learn off of books and the meager knowledge that his father knew until this new school district could get an aide for him.

Tommy puffed out a breath and shook his head as he traced his fingers over each of the row of raised dots.

 _' "_ _NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" '_

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, but there was a wide grin on his face. Molly Weasley was the shit! Somewhere deep in him, Tommy really wished that he was a Weasley. He wished his mother was like her, more like. Instead of being like Molly, his mother sat in her room all day doing drugs.

Tommy had gotten used to that years ago.

Just like how he'd learned to deal with his body failing him. Both his eyes and his heart were failing him. But there was absolutely nothing that anyone could do besides transplants. And because of his rare blood type, there was a rare chance of him getting a heart or eye transplant.

The halter monitor on Tommy's hip beeped at him and he grabbed it just a moment later. He pulled it up to his eyes, placing it in his peripheral vision, and tried to read what it said. Tommy wasn't in total darkness yet. No, he could slightly see out of his left eye. Just enough for him to read what his halter monitor would say.

 ** _TRANSMIT READING_**

Tommy groaned and placed his book down on the side table again. His mother had the landline in her room, in case she needed someone. And Tommy couldn't transmit a reading except for on the landline. And if he didn't transmit in the next five minutes, there could be another event and they could miss it. Wearing this halter could tell them if a transplant was still needed. He had to transmit today, in the five minutes' time he'd been given.

He stood and began to move towards the wall. As he walked and felt around the wall, he thought back to when he was little and when his father explained what was going on.

 _'_ _Tommy, you remember your grandpop?' his father had asked. Tommy made a noise, only five and still only attempting to grasp the gravity of the situation. Eyes didn't really matter to him at the moment. He just wanted to play with his Pa._

 _'_ _No,' he bit out and kicked his feet._

 _'_ _Well,' Pa began. 'Your grandpop couldn't see. And he had a problem with his heart. So we have to be careful with you, okay? We have to start some therapies, once a week for each of them. So you'll be at the hospital three days a week while you learn. Okay?'_

 _Tommy curled up against his Pa's chest and nodded. He pulled the teddy bear closer to his chest and looked up at his father. He didn't know that it would be one of the last times that he would clearly see his father._

 _"Is Uncle Murphy going to be nicer? 'Cuz he says I'm a nitwit."_

 _Thomas sighed and laughed, knowing that his brother was always going to be an ass. But he was a funny ass._

He puffed out a sigh and knocked on the wall with each step he took. Tommy had left the white cane in the entryway, not wanting to deal with it in the house. He was proficient with using the walls to get around by now.

Tommy found the notch that told him where he was and sidled around a bit in order to stand in front of the door. He quickly knocked on the door and stood there, awaiting any answer from inside the room.

"Mom, I need to transmit!" he shouted. He pounded a few more times before he found himself just standing there in front of the door.

He picked up the clicking of something inside the room and grabbed his phone. Was she having a seizure? Was she dead or dying? Nothing from behind the door would give up anything and he was about to knock again when a gunshot rang through the home.

Tommy palmed his cellphone before he quickly pressed 'one'. The phone immediately dialed 9-1-1. Transmitting could wait.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I think my mom just shot herself," Tommy rushed out. He quickly tried the doorknob, finding it locked tightly. "She locked herself in the room. I can't get in."

"Okay, what's your name? I'm sending an ambulance but I need your location."

"489 Maple street, at the base of the hill. I-I just heard the shot as I went to go transmit information from my halter monitor. The door's locked." Tommy ran his fingers through his hair and shook lightly, his hands tremoring with the fright.

"Okay, what's your name?" she asked. Tommy clenched his fists, almost crushing his phone.

"Thomas. Tommy."

"Okay, Tommy. The ambulance is on the way. Can you tell me if there's blood anywhere?"

Tommy almost screamed out in anger. It wasn't fair. At all.

"I'm 95% blind. I can't fucking see anything! The door is locked. I can't see anything and I can't open the door."

"Okay. Tommy, is anyone home with you?" She seemed calm even with the screaming and the cursing Tommy was doing. But even with having been an operator for years, these calls were always the worst. A child having found or heard their parents try to kill themselves always got her.

"No. It was just me and my mom for now. Pa was going to come home for lunch but I can't call him because the landline is in the bedroom."

"Alright. Tommy, the ambulance should be pulling up now. I'm going to be clicking off."

Before Tommy could say anything more, he was whisked into a world of excitement as the paramedics rushed in and began to break down the door. He stuck to the wall in an attempt to stay out of the way. Words were thrown over his head and Tommy carefully dialed his father's number. Then there was a hand on his shoulder before he could even press the call button.

"Are you Tommy?" He carefully nodded, holding onto the railing. Pa had put them in as soon as they found out that Tommy would be blind in just a few short years after he was diagnosed. And they were right beside the fact he could just barely see out of his left eye. Tommy shivered and carefully slid down the wall, just narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the rail. The paramedic probably had a hand in that, helping to support Tommy.

"Okay. Tommy, my name is Ryan. I'm going to get you to the Ambulance and then we're bringing your mom in, okay? I'm pretty sure you're going into shock, so I need you to calm down. Who can I call?"

Tommy thrusted his phone into the other man's direction. He didn't think he could speak right now, or for a little while. His mother had shot herself. With him in the house. She shot herself and she was probably dead. The paramedics probably just couldn't leave him alone in the house and were making him go to the hospital.

Ryan picked the boy up and held him close as he pressed call on the phone. He listened to the other paramedics talk and work to stabilize the woman in the bedroom, but tried not to let Tommy hear it. He didn't need to hear words like 'Asystole' or 'Self-inflicted gunshot wound to the right temple.' Not at age 10.

He noticed a white cane beside the front door and grabbed that as well, knowing that the boy would need that when he calmed down. He settled the boy down on one of the benches and grabbed a thick shock blanket as the boy's father came on the line.

"Hello? Sir, my name is Ryan. I'm a paramedic. Your son and your wife are behind transported to the hospital. Your son is okay, I swear. But you need to come to the hospital."

-.-.-.-.-

Tommy was rather glad he hadn't changed out of his pajamas that morning, because being in a hospital sucked. But it was better if you were comfortable. With his white cane in hand and his father at his side, they walked their way through the cafeteria line. His blind eyes faced completely forward, staring at absolutely nothing. A girl with red hair stared at him, often turning back to look at Tommy. Thomas ignored her and picked up a thing of pizza before moving down in the line. Kids would be kids, afterall. She was just curious.

Tommy pulled on his father's arm as the adult led his son to the table.

"What's up, Tommy?"

"She shot herself," he mumbled. "I went to go transmit and she had the phone. So I knocked and then she shot herself."

Thomas sighed and sat down, but Tommy only heard the sigh and the faint noises of his father slowly sitting in the chair. One may even call it gingerly.

"I know, buddy. I don't know why she would shoot herself. But I'm here, okay? You sit and eat your pizza while we wait. I got you a Pepsi too, how does that sound?"

Tommy shrugged weakly and felt around for the pizza. His father let him, knowing that they needed to get used to, especially now that the only person who could give his son a transplant was dead or dying. The rare antigens in Tommy's blood made it almost impossible for a match to be found. His mother was the only one who could give both a heart and cornea donation.

He slowly ate, his heart pounding with worry and the wrenching feeling of guilt, anger, and agony tearing through his heart.

"Does this mean I'm going to die? Because Mom was the only match, right? I can live without eyes. I've been learning to do that for years. But my chest hurts more every day and Doctor Alec, he said that I'd last 15 years without a new heart, tops. It's been 5 already. I don't think I can do another 10. So I'm going to die." He said it in a matter-of-fact way that sent shivers up Thomas' spine.

"It's cuz I have the special blood that Mom gave me. Right?"

Thomas swallowed his bite of lasagna and carefully put his fork down, knowing that this was going to be a longer conversation than he wanted.

"Yeah, Tommy. It's the special blood. But we still could get a heart. The eyes are a little trickier. But we can get a heart, Tommy. Don't give up."

Tommy continued to eat, his appetite seemingly unbothered by the fact they were talking about him dying, of all things.

"Can we do that Make-A-Wish thing? Heart failure, that's something they do it for, yeah?"

Thomas cleared his throat and swallowed hard before he finally nodded and then spoke up. He could feel a few stares on him and he tried to shake them off. Thomas pushed Tommy's Pepsi into his son's hand and then spoke up.

"It counts. We'll look into it, alright? Now eat, I know you haven't eaten today."

Tommy quickly dug into his food, his mind on the darkness he saw and the burning pain in his heart. For once, it wasn't because he was technically dying.

After eating their fill, the two made their way back to the ICU waiting room. When they arrived, Doctor Alec, Doctor Wright, Doctor Jules, and his mother's new doctor awaited them. Tommy heard them muttering, but he wasn't able to decipher what the men were saying.

Doctor Wright, Tommy's Ophthalmologist, turned to them first. His own heart twisted when he noticed that the boy had officially changed over to using a cane. But he waved to Thomas, who squeezed his son's hand.

"How is she?" Thomas asked as they came to a stop. Tommy placed the tip of his cane on the ground and leaned against it, the very top of it pressing against his armpit.

"Thomas, your wife is braindead. We did all we could. But she left a will and a note in her hand, prompting me to call Doctor Wright, Doctor Jules, and Doctor Alec. As you know, Doctor Jules is a transplant coordinator and a surgeon himself."

Thomas clenched his jaw, not quite understanding what this meant. But when he saw the slightly excited look on Doctor Alec's face, he really began to understand. His wife had killed herself and her organs were viable.

"Her eyes are a bit damaged at the optic nerve, but they should bring at least 50% sight to Tommy. And her heart, even with her past drug habits, is perfect for what we need. Tommy would be out of heart failure and he would be healthy again. Or, as healthy as one can be while on rejection medication. We just need consent, and we need it in the next hour."

Two hours later, Thomas was laying his son down on a gurney, hoping that this transplant would not go wrong. He needed his son like a fish needed water.


	9. Antibodies

**Based on my theory - that was wrong - That 10K will begin making his own antibodies against the Zombie Virus now that he is bitten. It's just a bit of an AU fic**.

10K is wide awake one night and he softly smiles to himself as he looks at the coordinates of where they are. He glances up to Warren shyly and his hand comes up to the base of his neck. He suddenly shudders, like he's going to faint, and goes white.

Addy is by his side in seconds, with Dr. Sun following immediately after. She takes his pulse quickly and finds it slightly elevated.

"10K, you okay?"

He looked up at Warren and Addy and Dr. sun, his eyes wide.

"Can I try something?"

-.-.-.-

And that's why they were letting 10K walk up to a Z, his hand outstretched. Not unlike Murphy used to, in fact.

The Z keeps on walking for a moment, and then it stops. The woman cocks her head and stares in to 10K's eyes. Then her hand flies up and she gives the boy a high-five.

10K turns back to them, glee visible in his eyes.

-.-.-.-

Dr. Sun orders him not to take a dose of the serum and then tests his blood. There are more antibodies and little flecks of deactivated and mutated Zombie virus there.

10K's blood could save humanity. They wouldn't need Murphy.

She turns to Addy, wide-eyed and excited beyond belief.

"Hes making his own antibodies. Similar to Murphy's but, no blue skin. A better antibody serum. This is safe for humans."

(The human race is mostly saved by the next Christmas. 10K enjoys a nice couple months with his group; Doc being a father to him. Addy being a big sister and letting him use the Z Whacker. They find out Hector is actually related to 10K by his uncle Salvador (making Hector his uncle as well). Warren teaches him how to actually drive well. And Dr. Sun? Well, 10K was her star in her eyes. She taught him to speak Chinese.)


	10. Meltdown Shutdown Throwdown

**AU in which 10K has meltdowns, and not like bratty stuff. Full-on meltdowns where 10K feels overwhelmed. More commonly, Sensory Overloads.**

 **So, I just want to mention that 10K's 'Moments,' as the group calls them, are Sensory Overloads. I commonly have them, and they are somewhat based off my own Sensory Overloads. I become antsy, Aggressive, and cannot think straight. Things get way too bright and too loud and I get so angry that I can even punch people. I've punched my father several times as he tried to calm me down. And he's a Retired Marine.**

 **In no way does 10K have Autism. He has problems with Sensory Overload, but not Autism.**

 **The reason that Vasquez holds and squeezes 10K to provide pressure is that once you go into Sensory Overload, you can stimulate your nervous system by holding and providing some sort of soothing sensory input. I don't know the science behind it, but it works. At least for me. For some people, they just need to sit down on their own and be alone. For 10K, that doesn't work. He works himself up even more.**

10K was curled up in the back of the truck one day, his head pressed against Addy's side. The gentle rocking of the truck was settling him down, but he still hadn't said a single word since falling silent from his angry screaming fit. Addy didn't mind the silence, however, and hand one arm wrapped around 10K's upper body, gently bracing him and giving him a gentle squeeze every so often. Even though he'd never admit it, 10K enjoyed the sensory input that came from the squeezes.

10K had… Moments. The team had decided to call it that after 10K's second 'Moment,' which had occurred only a few days after 10K had joined up. Murphy had been talking and talking and talking and 10K had become more and more agitated as time went on. Finally, about ten minutes into Murphy's tirade, 10K had reared up and punched Murphy in the face. As amazing as it was, the team had been surprised and, honestly, majorly confused. Their confusion had been forced to wait, however, as 10K had shut down immediately. It was two full days before they could get even a single word or grunt out of the teenager.

The first time Vasquez had experienced a 'Moment' was one of epic proportions, though. It had absolutely nothing on this one. But Vasquez had quickly found the cause, and wrapped the boy in a huge hug. He squeezed hard for a few minutes as the boy kicked, fought, punched, and even tried to bite. But with his face pressed into Vasquez's Kevlar vest, it had been for naught. Within five minutes, the boy had calmed down enough to stop fighting and simply wrapped his arms around Vasquez, holding on for dear life.

They had no idea why or how, but Vasquez had a pretty good handle on what could cause some of 10K's 'Moments' and how to deal with them. While 10K slept or calmed down from a 'Moment,' he would explain that they were essentially Sensory Overloads, and could be calmed sometimes with deep, constant pressure and soft sensory inputs that were welcomed. For 10K, that included deep pressure like hugs, and people touching or playing with his hair. Sometimes even a light touch or soft singing could bring 10K back. But at the same time, the things that could help could make 10K's 'Moment' worse than when it had started.

This time, they had no idea what had triggered 10K. Addy and Warren were normally the ones who could first pick up the signs of one of 10K's moments. It could have been the noise of the Army Base at RoZwell or the strange elevator down to the base, as Addy had first noticed possible signs at that moment. It was the tremor of 10K's hands, though the boy always shot perfectly no matter what was occurring, and the troubled expression on 10K's face. There was always a deep-seated look of agitation in 10K's eyes whenever something began to bug him.

Or it was Murphy again, who thought 10K's 'Moments' were a big game.

Addy wrapped her arm a little tighter around her surrogate brother before using her other hand to gently stroke through his hair. They got a shower in before they left from RoZwell, though it had been Doc and Vasquez practically shoving the teen in and showering him themselves as he stood, semi-catatonic.

Addy continued her soothing motions and occasionally would scratch his scalp to add a little bit more sensory input. He gently shifted and pushed himself up on his hands before he laid his head in her lap, face turned toward her abdomen. Addy grinned and looked up at Warren, who nodded slowly.

She gently scratched at his scalp and readjusted her grip on him, moving so that his head was cushioned by her forearm. That hand took over the gentle scratching and smoothing of 10K's hair, and the other moved so that it was wrapped around 10K's torso and abdomen. She couldn't give him gentle squeezes as often now, or as tightly, but 10K was slowly coming back now.

"How's he doing?" Vasquez asked, tipping his head back to the pair.

"He's coming back," Addy said and punctuated her comment with a gentle, yet slightly painful scratch to 10K's scalp. It was in just the right spot and the boy let out a small, grateful groan.

Vasquez nodded and bit back his grin.

There was more silence for almost an hour. Then, 10K let out a tiny sigh and turned his head up to look at Addy.

"We heard the same noise right before Pa was bit. The plane. I had to give him Mercy, Addy," he whispered, though it would only reach her ears. 10K tipped his head further into her lap, sounding like he were about to cry. Then he shivered and it passed through his whole body.

"Murphy, give up that blanket," Warren commanded as soon as she'd seen the shiver. They always kept a close eye on 10K after he shut down, especially this deeply.

Murphy, remembering how 10K had really suckerpunched him and knocked his ass out a year ago, passed over the blanket without a single peep. Warren took it and wrapped it around 10K as best she could before resettling herself in the passenger seat. Vasquez gave her a nod from the driver's seat.

"Your Pa is settled now, 10K," Addy said soothingly. She was talking just low enough that the conversation could be kept between them. "Can I ask you something?"

10K glanced up at her and gave her a half-shrug, letting her know that he really didn't care either way.

"Did your 'Moments' start when your Pa needed Mercy?"

10K shook his head and tugged the blanket over his head and face, blocking out any light but allowing a small amount of sound, though it would be muffled.

"When I was young," he mumbled. "Car accident. Things got too loud, too bright. Gets too much. Pa used to hold me while I screamed and fought."

Addy nodded and gently stroked down his back now that she couldn't reach his hair. She waited to see if he would continue and was a little surprised when he continued.

"Can't handle things. Get too loud, too annoying, too grating. That's why I punched Murphy. Kept talking and talking and talking and it got so loud."

Warren reached back, having heard just the last part, and gently placed her hand on his ankle. It all made sense to her. She understood it. Maybe they would be able to adjust and help 10K through these. She gave his ankle a gentle squeeze, and 10K turned his head towards her, eyes a bit wide as he pulled the blanket from his face. She smiled and nodded. In return, he caught her eyes before he turned back and wrapped the blanket around his head, but didn't cover his face. That was a start.

-.-.-

As things began to get crazier, Warren found herself comforting 10K more and more as his 'Moments' increased. One time in particular was perhaps the worst 'Moment' 10K would ever had.

No one in the group had enjoyed the corporate retreat people in the hotel. But for 10K, the man had gotten too close, too loud while too close to 10K. Warren had only been able to watch as 10K's back stiffened and his hand closed into a fist. Then he reared back and punched the man on reflex, then dropped to his knees. 10K had then sat down and curled into a ball with his head pushed into his knees and arms covering everything, trying to calm himself as the members of the aborted retreat had started yelling.

The man, Gideon Gould, jerked back and touched his face, but remained calm. He turned to Warren and Addy as Vasquez himself pulled 10K out of his ball and to lean against the elder's chest. 10K threw his arm out to try and swat Vasquez away, but the man gently caught 10K's arm and held it in place. He gave it a squeeze and, while he knew that 10K would fight even more, it was required by the man in order to get 10K out of his little ball.

10K kicked his feet and swing his other arm out wildly as the people in the room watched. Vasquez wrapped his arms around 10K's middle before he used his legs to catch 10K in a hold, securing his legs so that the boy couldn't kick out anymore. The boy let out an angry, anguished scream before he threw his head back in a last resort. With his arms pinned against his chest and his legs pinned to the ground, he could only scream and try and hit Vasquez with the back of his head.

But as soon as the warmth of the hold began to seep in and the tightness of it began to affect his nervous system, 10K simply let out a whine and tried to wiggle and get away from the hold.

"10K, calm down," Vasquez said. He glanced up to Warren as he pressed his cheek against the side of 10K's head, effectively pinning the boy's head with the promise of more pressure.

Warren nodded, knowing that they needed to do a bit of damage control. She turned to Gideon as Doc knelt next to Vasquez and 10K, helping to take over the securing, so that 10K wouldn't kick.

"You got in his face. Were you expecting something other than a punch?" she asked, giving the an 'Are you an idiot' expression that she was well-known for. Gideon held his cheek, however, and tried to find a good response. Eventually, he simply nodded and bit his lip.

"I apologize. Will he be alright?"

"He needs quiet. Quiet, and no one to bother him. Please, let us be to take care of our guy."

Within minutes, Gideon had cleared the room and gotten every single one of his men into the kitchen, where they wouldn't bother Operation Bitemark.

Warren knelt next to the boy and shooed the others away. Two people were the most that they could have around 10K during a 'Moment' before he became overwhelmed. While Addy was great with dealing with one of 10K's 'Moments' after they'd passed and he was coming back to himself, it was Vasquez and Warren who were able to provide the most comfort and bring him into himself enough to calm down.

"10K, I need you to look at me," Warren said, taking his hands as Vasquez re-secured the boy's legs. He hadn't kicked, but 10K was known for kicking out and fighting again when things began to get too much. It was possible, with the way that they had to calm to boy.

10K let out a bit of a keening whine, his eyes snapping open and looking towards Warren. She squeezed both hands, which made his eyes slam shut and his nails to try to dig into her hands. But she quickly made a noise of complete disapproval, which brought 10K to look at her again.

"No, 10K. Don't try to scratch me. We have to calm you down. Take a breath," she said. 10K hadn't been breathing evenly, often taking in a deep breath and holding it, or letting one out and waiting a while to take another.

10K tossed his head back and tried to throw his way out of Vasquez's hold, no longer enjoying the comfort of any pressure. But Vasquez just held the boy tightly, not willing to let him go.

"10K, calm down, kid," Vasquez said. He kept his voice low, trying to keep the boy from thoroughly freaking out if it got too loud. "You need to stay still. Just relax. I'm not going to let you go until you've calmed down."

10K threw his feet up against Vasquez's hold before he threw them back down in frustration. Warren knew that that had to hurt, but the boy had his boots on. It would have only been jarring at this point.

Warren squeezed his hands and felt him try and scratch her again, but the simple movement suddenly stopped and he fell against Vasquez's chest, his own heaving heavily.

"It's alright, 10K. Just breathe now."

They sat with 10K for close to an hour, Vasquez slowly relaxing his grip on the boy. Eventually, he turned 10K around in his arms and the boy buried his head in his neck, breathing shakily.

Vasquez just held the teen, remembering when he'd do this for the family down the street. They had a kid who had severe autism and would often kick and bite and have severe sensory overloads. Instead of calling the police, like many Autism families were forced to, they would call Vasquez. He would happily come down and hold the boy, as both his mothers weren't strong enough to do it properly. Sometimes it would take hours. Sometimes he would sit there with the boy for ten or twenty minutes before he was calmed again, and then he would sit and play with the young man, even though he didn't understand the world the young man was in.

The boy and his mothers had been one of the first to go after the apocalypse struck.

Warren left the two alone a while later, even though the young man began to fight and fall into another overload just minutes later. Everything was just too loud, too bright, and too close for 10K here.

And then the gunshots had began and things had really fallen to shit.

-.-.-

They had refused to let 10K go with the CDC members, not after the surgeon stitched him up and gave him the CDC seal of approval. They were just resting after the fight with the Zeros when 10K began to have one of his Moments. He threw out one hand, intending on hitting someone, only to have it caught by Warren. She clasped it tight and knelt next to his head. She looked at Vasquez, who took the other hand and held it. They couldn't let the boy throw himself around too much, not with him stitched up and finally resting after the Surgeon gave them a large stock of pain medication.

"10K. Hey, 10K. Calm down, 10K," she commanded. "You're safe. I know you hurt, we're trying to hook up an IV that we found and get you some pain meds. Stay still."

He let out a whine and his legs kicked out. The pain was beginning to take over 10K's brain and they hadn't seen a pained 10K like this before. Doc looked up at Vasquez, looked back at Doc.

"Help me lift him. He can lay against me. We can secure him that way," Vasquez commanded. Doc put the IV down before he grabbed Hector, who still hung by the door. With Warren and Addy's help, the sat 10K up and Vasquez slid under him. Carefully, Vasquez wrapped his arms around 10K's chest, pinning his arms high against his chest. He held the boy's wrists tightly, having learned the hard way that lately, 10K would do anything to claw at people if he had the chance while having a 'Moment.' Addy still had a couple of bad scratches on her arm.

10K let out a cry, though it wasn't one of pain. It was one of frustration. Doc carefully inserted the IV into a vein in the back of 10K's hand and set the fluids wide open. He draws up a dose of pain medication before he inserts it into the port, giving the dosage that the surgeon had said. 10K could have it up to 3 times every 4-6 hours, but no more than that. And the extra doses had to be a quarter of the dose 10K had originally had.

10K's eyes fluttered hard, and he fought the sleep that he was being drug to. Eventually, he went slack against Vasquez, the top of his head resting against the elder's chin. Vasquez let his arms go and wrapped his arms around 10K's chest, but kept far from the wound itself. Eventually, he would get up and lay the boy down. But for now, he was perfectly content holding 10K.

Now he just needed to break the news that he wasn't staying with everyone with whatever they wanted to do now that Murphy was gone with the CDC. That itself would frustrate 10K beyond relief. A big part of him didn't want to do it. But another smaller part told him it was the right thing to do.

As Vasquez held the boy who turned out to be one of the most grounding features of his life, he realized that it wasn't just 10K who needed him. The group needed him, and Vasquez needed 10K. He needed the group. He couldn't leave. He'd turn into a simple scrap of himself, without any humanity left.

He wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave with the group being his people. They were his family, and Vasquez wouldn't lose another family.


End file.
